What The BBC Forgot
by Eleantris
Summary: My version of the ends of the episodes in series 2 so far, will upload new ones regularly! Things the BBC should really have written and aired but didn't and so left me on the edge of my seat every Monday night...tee hee! Please review! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! To anyone who is reading my Harry Potter story at the moment don't worry! I'm not abandoning it, just have a really bad itching to write this! So here it is! It's my first Ashes to Ashes story so go easy on me, tee hee! Just gonna explain...**

**They're my versions of what I think should be happening at the end of episode's this series (series 2), I'm one of those people who scream loudly at the telly when things don't go my way...tee hee. So I'm just writing these to satisfy my imagination, tee hee. The chapters don't flow together, they're just separate versions of what I think should have happened at the end of each episode, you just read them separately. Anyway...I'll shut up now so you can actually read! Lol. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, but I wish I did, then I'd own that gorgeous leather jacket...tee hee**

**Chapter 1 – Episode 1**

'...Or I'll chop em off.'

Gene's eyes narrowed at the threat that his Superintendent was imposing on Alex.

_Don't you dare Mac, don't you dare threaten Bolly. Chop anything of her's off and I'll have your bloody guts for garters. _

'Shut the door Gene.'

Gene walked over to the door to open it for Alex and held it open for her. Shutting it behind her once she'd walked out.

'D.I Drake seems to be causing us a problem Gene.'

'I don't think she is Sir.'

_Play it cool Gene, don't let it look like you care that much, but I'm not having her dragged into this, or anything bad happening to her because of this. I couldn't live with myself..._

'I do, Drake's been a problem ever since she arrived at CID, I want rid, what do you think?'

'I think...that I don't want her getting rid of Sir, she's a good copper, pain in the backside but a good copper. Better than some.'

_Better than you. At least she's honest...and beautiful...and intelligent...Cool Gene, play it cool. Don't let him see anything._

'I don't think so Gene.'

'Well I bloody do think so. Goodnight, _Sir_.' Gene said coldly as he walked out of the room, his drink untouched and his Superintendent staring after him furiously.

_Bloody Hell, way to play it cool Gene, now you've gone and made him angry. Ah well, take it as it comes...now where's Bolly?_

Gene strolled into Luigi's and spotted Alex sat at a table alone drinking a glass of wine,

'Oi! Luigi! A bottle of your usual crap beer please.' He yelled over at the short Italian man behind the bar as he sat down in the chair opposite Alex.

'Oh look who it is, the man in cahoots with SuperMac who is so corrupt it is untrue and you know it.' Alex said, pointing a finger at him.

'Listen Bolls, I'm sorry, It's not what you think. I've got to stay on the bad man's good side, else the whole department goes crap side up.' Gene grunted, receiving the beer handed to him by Luigi.

'You agree with me, you think Mac's corrupt?' Alex asked, leaning forward over the table.

'Between you and me Bolls, yeah. I do, Ok. But I'm going to get no-where sat back like a rabbit scared senseless am I now?'

_God, don't lean so close to me woman. Bloody hell. God she's smiling that bloody smirk of a smile now. Bloody hell, I've only gone and agreed with her._

'So you agree with me? And I was right? And you know that I'm right? And you, Gene Hunt, knew I was right the whole time.' She stated, her words slurring slightly and gesturing with her wine still in her hand.

'Bloody hell Bolls, you like to flatter yourself don't you?'

'No, I'm just stating the obvious.'

'Right, well, if we're stating the obvious then you've had one too many of them Bolly.' He said, pointing at the wine in her hand.

'Mmm, maybe.' She looked at the wine in her hand, 'Oh well.' She said as she knocked the last of it back.

'Right, I'm off, see you tomorrow.' Alex got up and turned to go when Gene stood up.

'Hold on Bolls, I am sorry, I really am, but like I said. Got to play both sides Bolly. Got to play both sides.'

Alex sighed, 'Damn you Gene Hunt.' She muttered.

'What do you mean?'

_She really does talk a load of nonsense sometimes..._

But Gene was cut off when Alex took a step towards him and leant slowly towards him.

_Oh God, what the hell's going on now? Oh bloody hell._

But his thoughts were once again suspended when Alex softly pressed her lips to his quickly, then pulled back.

'Thank you Gene.' She whispered and then walked away upstairs to her flat.

Gene stared after he in amazement and slowly brought his fingers to his lips.

'Bloody hell.' He whispered in a bemused way.

Meanwhile the little Italian man on the other side of the bar was wearing a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat.

**There we go! That was the first one! Next chapter will be my version of the end of episode 2! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love reviews...tee hee. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I just want to say a massive WOW and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story! I mean...wow! I didn't expect such an amazing response so thank you to everyone! Here's the next chapter – episode 2, hope you like it! And let's hope we are all satisfied in the Galex department this Monday night...tee hee. And if we're not then I will write it! Tee hee. Anyway, happy reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, if I did, all of this would be happening, tee hee. And I'd own a really nice white leather jacket...tee hee. =D**

**Chapter 2 – Episode 2**

'Right.' Alex got up out of the seat from behind Gene's desk, grabbed her jacket and joined Shaz to go to Luigi's.

'You coming then ma'am?' Shaz asked her,

'Yeah, congratulations by the way, he's a lucky guy.'

'Thanks ma'am.' Shaz gave Alex a warm smile,

'Come on then, let's have a look.'

'It's gorgeous; don't know how he got it mind you.' Shaz laughed as she held out her left hand to show Alex the engagement ring.

'Oh don't worry about that. Yet.' Alex said as they both laughed as they walked into Luigi's.

Gene was already at the bar with a pint whilst Ray and Chris were at a table, Chris already having got Shaz a drink she went to sit with them while Alex went to get herself one.

'A white wine please Luigi.' She said as she went and stood next to Gene.

_What the heck was she talking about...you might be real? Why, what else am I? A figment of her imagination? Oh and here she is now, probably about to go off about more psychiatric or is it physiologic stuff? Either way, it's a load of rubbish..._

'Sure you haven't already had a few Bolls?' Gene asked her,

Alex looked at him in confusion, 'How do you mean?'

'You, drunk.'

'What are you talking about? I haven't had anything to drink all day.' She frowned at Gene,

'Well what the hell were you going on about back at the station? All that you might be real crap you were spouting off.'

'I'm not drunk, I mean it, I think this whole place might just be real, and it might just even carry on even after I get home...if I ever bloody get home.' Alex said as she picked up her wine and took a sip.

'Listen Bolls, I've told you, you're not going until the Gene Genie says so, and I don't say so. So, are you going to come and join me with the rest or are you going to sit here moping about home?'

'Fine, I'm coming.' Said Alex as she picked up her drink and followed Gene to join the others.

_You're not going home Bolls, not yet. I don't want you to go yet Bolls. I don't know why but I don't..._

But a little voice in his mind said, _you know exactly why you don't want her to go, you fancy her and you have ever since she came here, so don't start giving it that crap._

So for the next hour Alex, Gene, Ray, Chris and Shaz sat, got drunk and talked about weddings until Chris finally stood up.

'Right, me and Shaz are moving onto the next pub, had enough of this place, anyone coming?'

'Yeah, I'll come.' Ray stood up and pulled on his jacket, 'Guv, you coming?'

'Nah, I'll have another pint here then go home I think.' Gene said as he shouted to Luigi to get him another beer.

'I'll stay too; I'm going to turn in soon anyway, tired.' Alex said.

'Ok, see you all at work then.' Chris said as they turned to go,

'Night ma'am.' Shaz said,

'Night Shaz.' Alex smiled at her as the trio left Luigi's and Gene went and sat back down with Alex.

'Not having another Bolls?'

'No, I'm going to go actually, see you.' Alex stood up to leave but Gene pulled her back down,

'Come on Bolly, one more, since when did you turn down a drink?'

Alex sighed, 'Fine, but just one Gene, then I'm off to bed.'

'Good. Luigi! Another glass of your house rubbish for Bolly Knickers over here!' He called out to the little Italian man behind the bar.

'Coming right away Signor Hunt, Signora Drake.'

An hour later...

'I do not!'

'Yes you do Gene and admit it; you pout like a girl all the time.' Alex laughed, a glass of wine in her hand.

'Bolly, Gene Hunt doesn't _pout_.'

'Oh yes you do.'

'How many of them have you had Bolls?' Gene asked, gesturing to the wine in her hand.

'Quite a few more then I said I would...'

'My point, so you can definitely not say that I pout whilst you are under the influence.' He stated smugly,

'Oh well, you do anyway...pout like a girl'

'For the last time Bolls, Gene Hunt does not pout!'

'Bet I can make you pout.' Alex said, a cheeky smile on her face as she set down her wine glass.

'Bet you cannot.'

'How much?' The cheeky smile still on her face,

'Ok Bolls, if you want to bet you can make me pout, then fine. Make it twenty.'

'Ok.' Alex said slyly as she leant towards him.

_Where the heck is this going? I. Do. Not. Pout! What's she doing now? She looks pretty in this light...what am I thinking! She's a mad psychoanalyser thingy mabob person and babbles way too much for a woman...get a grip of yourself. And I don't pout! _

Alex leant further towards him and slowly gave him a firm kiss on the lips and then pulled back to see...

Gene staring at her gobsmacked.

And that signature pout on his face.

'There it is. You Gene Hunt, are pouting.' She whispered smugly, a smile on her face.

Then Alex got up, swung her jacket over her shoulder and made her way out of the room.

'Bolly!' Gene stood up and called after her, his face still of utter disbelief.

'Don't worry! You can get the money to me at any time, I'm not bothered!' She called, not turning around before she disappeared up the stairs.

'Bugger.' He said, that pout once more appearing on his face.

**Sooo, what'cha think?? Please review and tell me!!!! Thank you to everyone who already has! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW! X =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Wow, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! You guys are awesome! Thanks! Anyway, here's the much asked for next chapter...happy reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I own Ashes to Ashes! I have a white leather jacket! I have really nice shoes! I live in the 80s! (Sigh) And then I woke up...sob. I don't own Ashes to Ashes...sob. **

**Chapter 3 – Episode 3**

'The lion on Fenchurch East.' Alex said, smiling at Gene as they clinked their glasses together.

_Plymouth? Bloody Plymouth? Are you kidding me? I'm not moving to bloody Plymouth. Now stop bloody smiling Bolly, I feel like being miserable and you smiling with that pretty little head of yours is putting me off. _

'Alex, can I have a word?' Gene said quietly once they'd all resumed drinking,

_Alex? He never calls me Alex, what's going on?_

'Umm, yeah, sure, where?'

'Umm, let's go upstairs, probably the best place, no-one to overhear.' He whispered back.

'Ok.'

Silently they both got up and slinked out upstairs, no-one noticing.

'What's all this about, what's happened?' Alex asked once she had shut the door to her flat behind them.

'Super bloody Mac happened, that's what happened.'

'I knew it, what did he do?' Alex asked, sighing as she leant back against the kitchen worktop.

Gene shoved his hands in his pockets, 'He sussed me out Bolls, he's transferring me.'

'He...he's transferring you? Well...where...where to?' Alex asked, frowning as she tried to process the information.

_No! You can't go, please Gene. Don't go. I need you. I need you to stay here and help me; I need you to help me get home. Please don't go._

'Bloody Plymouth.'

'Pl...Plymouth?!' Alex cried, 'He can't do that! How long have you got?'

'About a fortnight Bolly, that's about it.'

'Well what are we going to do?'

'You, bolls, are doing nothing. I'm not dragging you into this.'

'You're not dragging me into this Gene, I'm dragging myself, besides since I already know too much I suggest you let me help since you are quite obviously as insistent about not going any further south than London as you are about not going any further north than bloody Manchester!'

'Do you always have to be right Bolls?'

'Yes. I do. Now, what are we going to do?'

'We're going to get him Bolls, only thing we can do, find the evidence and bloody nail him.'

'Ok. And we're going to do that how?' She asked,

'I don't ruddy know do I?! Does there always have to be a plan for bloody everything?!'

'Yes there does. If you want it to work. I assume you want it to work?'

'Yes...ummm...I don't know...you're the psychiatrist.'

'Psychologist Gene.'

'I don't care, either way you're a psycho something.'

Alex laughed,

'It's not funny Alex! We need to work out what to do, you're the whatever it is, you come up with something!'

'Ok, fine, calm down. Right well, we know we have this organisation, for Mac to contact them he must meet with them, now, every time I go past his office the door is always locked and I can hear hushed voices...'

'You been eavesdropping Bolly?'

'Yes, it was suspicious so I listened. Couldn't hear anything mind. Now if only we knew what was going on in there...' She smiled at Gene.

'What? Come on, spit it out, I'm not playing guess what.'

'We can bug it, his office! We've got access to the equipment; we'll just sneak in there one night and do it!'

'And if we get caught?'

'We won't, you'll do it and I'll stand guard.'

'What, then someone comes along and you and your posh Bolly Knickers run away on me, leaving me to take the crap.'

'So you want me to do the bugging and you can stand guard like a little girl peering around the corners?' Alex raised his eyebrows at him.

Gene sighed, 'I suppose I have no other choice, right. Fine. I'll do it, but if we get busted you are not doing a runner on me Bolls. Understand?'

'Right Guv. Sorted.'

'Why are you so desperate for me to stay anyway Bolls?'

_Shoot. Umm. Ermm. Oh Jesus Christ._

'I need you Gene.'

Gene raised his eyebrows. _Is this it? Is she going to say she likes me? If she goes off on one about home...then I swear to god..._

'No, I need you to help me. To help me get home...'

'Oh bloody hell Bolls! That's all you ever talk about! Getting bloody home! Why do you think I can help?!'

'I...I don't know...I just have to get home Gene...my daughter...she needs me...I have to get home.' Alex's eyes filled with tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

_Well done Gene, now you've gone and made her cry. Aren't you nice? Oh bloody hell._

'I'm sorry, come here.'

Alex fell into Gene sobbing as he awkwardly put his arms around her.

_Don't think about wanting to kiss her. Don't think about wanting to kiss her. Don't think about wanting to kiss her._

Alex looked up at him with wide eyes. _Oh shoot. Now I want to kiss her. Oh bloody hell. _

'Don't go Gene, please. I need you to help me.' She stepped back from him, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking down.

'It's alright Bolls, it'll be Ok. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.'

Alex looked up at him. 'Thank you.'

'It's Ok.' He said as she once again fell into him, this time wrapping her arms around him as he put his own, again awkwardly around her.

'What if I don't get home, ever?' She looked up at him, their arms still around each other.

'You'll get home Bolls. I promise.'

Alex blinked with her wide eyes, still looking at him.

_Oh crap. Why does she do this? Bloody infuriating beautiful pain in the proverbial backside posh tart._

He leant forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

'Everything will be fine Bolls, we'll nail Mac, I'll stay here and you'll get home, wherever the hell it is.' He whispered.

'Yeah.' Alex sighed and then put her head back on his shoulder.

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Next chapter will come soon! Please review! Tee hee. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is giving me all those fabulous reviews! Thank you all so much! Tee hee. Here's my re write of the end of episode 4! Hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, boo hoo. Not fair! Tee hee, =D**

**Chapter 4 – Episode 4**

'You know, just silly...girly stuff.'

_Will she just spit it out, I want to know! They were talking about me, I know it. Come on..._

'No, I don't know. Tell me.'

_Oh god, he's going to think I do fancy him. Well...I kinda...do. But not the point..._

'Signora Drake, the phone for you.'

_Ah saved by the bell..._

'Oh, thanks Luigi.'

Alex got up and walked over to the phone and lifted it to her ear.

_Who's phoning her now? Just when I'm trying to get information out of her...come on Alex, hurry up. _

Alex put down the phone and turned back to Gene, her face a look of horror and confusion.

_What's wrong with her now? Who was on the phone?_

Alex walked back over and sat back down again, her face white as a sheet.

'Oh look, she's lost for words. I would be doing a little celebratory dance if it weren't for the fact you look white as a bloody sheet.'

Alex let a small smile escape, 'Nothing, it was nothing...ermmm, what were we talking about again?' She said quickly, trying to avoid the subject,

_Oh damn it. We were talking about Jackie, now I've gone and started him off on that again, I really should think more. He's not going to let it drop now is he? _

'We were talking about what Jackie said when she left, something I didn't quite catch.' Gene said as he took another mouthful of beer.

'Oh, ummm, just stuff, you know.' She said vaguely,

'I'm not an idiot Bolls, when someone leans in closer and whispers so nobody else can hear a damn thing then they are not just talking about _stuff_.'

Alex sighed, 'Fine, she just had this ridiculous idea...' She let out a nervous laugh...

'What idea?' Gene pushed,

'Umm, she just thought that...there was...that there was something going on between us two.' She said the last bit quickly, trying to get the words out as fast as possible.'

'She thought that there was something going on between us two?' Gene asked, leaning forward a little.

_Jackie bloody Queen thinks there's something going on between me and Bolly? Do I make it that obvious that I fancy her? I don't do I? Do I? _

'Umm, yeah. Stupid right?' She asked, laughing nervously,

'Is that what Ray and Chris were talking about then, do they think it too?'

'Umm, yeah, but it's only because we kept disappearing together trying to get Mac-'

But Gene cut in, a teasing smile on his face, 'I'm taking it you don't like the idea then Bolls?' He leaned in a little further,

Alex's cheeks went slightly pink, 'Ermm, Gene, not the point. Just leave it will you!' She stood up, suddenly getting angry.

'Just leave it! It was just a silly idea! It's not like I did anything to make them think that! It's just you and your stupid flirting and suggestiveness!' She yelled as she downed the rest of her drink in one go and turned to go, slamming the glass on the table.

_Ooh, hit a nerve here Gene. _

Gene stared at her, one eyebrow raised; he was now also stood up. 'Hit a nerve Bolly?'

'No! Arrgh! You know when I get home and they say things like, _what was the worst thing about being in a coma? _Being trapped in bloody 1982 with Bloody Gene Hunt! That's what!' She screamed, infuriated.

_Here she goes again, talking about home! What does she mean? Trapped in 1982? Coma? She's lost it._

'Have you lost it Bolls? What are you talking about?'

'Arrgh! Why can't I just go home?!'

'I don't know why! You keep going on about it, but you never actually get up and bloody shift your backside out of here!'

'It's not as simple as that! Something's keeping me here, and I don't know what! It's to do with bloody Operation Rose, that's all I know.' She said, a bit calmer now.

'I want to go home Gene. I want to see Molly.' She said, crying now.

'I know you do, but if it's Operation Rose holding you back then we better find out what it is, hadn't we?' He said, also calmer now as he stepped around the table to stand opposite her.

_Why are you bloody offering to help her? You don't want her to go. No, because you haven't said things, made sure she knows things. Like the fact that you think you love her..._ A voice in the back of his mind said.

'Yeah, we do. And get rid of the creep who keeps sending me roses.' She said, now looking at Gene in a determined manner.

_She doesn't like being sent roses, well that one mark for the Gene Genie..._

'You thought I was sending you them, does that make me a creep in your mind?' He asked, teasing.

'No, I just thought...no. It wouldn't be creepy if it had been you, umm, anyway, whoever the creep is, I'll give him a piece of my mind.' She trailed off,

Gene raised an eyebrow, 'So you wouldn't object to me giving you roses?' He asked, with a teasing smile,

'No! I didn't mean it like that, I mean...umm...whoever is sending me the roses doesn't know me, so they're a creep.'

'Really? You sure?'

Alex gave a nod, 'Yep.'

'So you object if a stranger makes a move on you?'

Alex, not sure where this was going, just nodded.

'So...' Gene leant forward and gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips and then pulled back.

'I'm not a stranger, so you don't object?' He asked

'I...ermmm...ummm.' Alex just stared at the ground in utter shock.

'Wow, speechless twice in one night, must be having an effect on you Bolls.' He said as he stepped back and walked out of Luigi's.

'Crap.' Alex said, and a few other words as she made her way up to her apartment.

**There we go! Hope you liked it! Please review! Please!!!! Tee hee. I love hearing your thoughts and views, it helps me to keep in mind what's good and what needs improving...so on. I'm having great fun writing this so just want to hear your thought... Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Thank you! X =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Again, a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments! Episode 8 last night! Gasp! I cried! But there will be a series 3 next year! Yay! Here's my re write of episode 5, hope you like it! Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...sob. It isn't fair! (Throws mini tantrum) (Little people in head tell me to calm down and that the BBC deserves to own Ashes to Ashes because they are the geniuses that came up with it.) – 'Fair Point.' I say eventually, then I calm down and start writing already! Tee hee, I've gone mental...=D**

**Chapter 5 – Episode 5**

Gene craned his neck to get a better view of the man Alex was now talking to.

_Is that Boris? Ha! I can see why she isn't interested...poor sod. What's she saying to him? _

'So the answer, is thanks, but no thanks. I don't know how but I'll find my own way home.' Alex said confidently before watching Martin Summers walk out of the door. She let out a sigh of relief as she turned back towards Luigi.

_Looks like she turned him down, whatever he wants..._

Alex turned back around and her gaze met with Gene's as she stared at her.

_Why is he looking at me like that? I think he might be jealous...but why? He doesn't actually fancy me. Does he?_

She walked over to the table and sat down across from Gene just as Ray got up and announced that he was going home.

'Ok, see you tomorrow Ray.' Alex said as Gene just took a swig of his drink.

'Right, yeah, bye.' He looked shiftily between the two and then left.

_What is going on with the Guv and DI Drake? Chris should have seen the way he was looking at her when that guy came in..._

'So.' Gene started but trailed off, looking down.

Alex smiled as she took a gulp of the much needed wine as she tried to shake of the feeling of fear that still lingered from Martin Summer's previous presence.

'Burglary solved.' She said as she put down her glass.

Gene looked up, 'Yeah, one thing escaped me though Bolls.'

'Oh yeah? What's that then?' She asked,

'Why the bloody hell you were so keen to solve it, it was a plods job and you know it Bolly.'

Alex looked taken a back, she hadn't expected him to ask so bluntly.

'Well, erm...The Price's are such good people, I didn't want us to let them down...anyway, we got Staines didn't we?' She said, trying to avoid the subject.

_Well his parents are good people; he's a bloody lazy little bugger who couldn't care less about his daughter...can't believe I married him..._

Gene grunted, 'You were bloody insistent, what? Did your 'female intuition' tell you that Staines was involved?' He mocked, still at a loss to why she had been so bothered.

'No. I just had a feeling...' She tried to say, but Gene cut across her,

'Oh, it wasn't another of your – 'it's probably nothing but...' moments was it Bolls?'

'Yes, that's exactly what it was.' Alex smiled with hidden relief as Gene swayed of the track of nearing the truth that he seemed to be travelling these days.

'Another one?' Gene asked, motioning to her now empty glass,

'Umm, yeah. I'll get some pasta too, I'm starving.'

'Are you suggesting we have dinner together Bolly?' Gene asked teasingly but secretly hoping that she would agree.

Alex smiled, 'I suppose I am.'

_She wants to have dinner with me? Well, it's not exactly a date is it Gene? She's just hungry and I happen to be here with her in the restaurant...or should I take her out? _ _I could take her to that posh French place Chris told me about...would she come? We've done it before, a dinner date kind of thing..._

'Ummm, well...just a thought Bolls, but...ermm, wondering if you wanted to make a night of it? Ermm...I know this place we could go...bet the food's a damn site better than it is here...what do you say?' He asked nervously, only looking up once he had finished.

Alex raised an eyebrow, 'Are you asking me on a date Hunt?' She said, smiling.

'Umm, yes. I suppose I am.'

Alex stood up smiling, 'Right, lead the way. But you're paying.'

'Fine.' Gene said, picking up his coat before going outside to the Quattro and getting in, Alex alongside him.

_Bloody hell Gene. This is it; you're taking her on a date...kind of..._

Alex sat stiffly in her seat as Gene threw it dangerously round the bends and corners of the twisted London streets.

'Bloody hell Gene. Do you absolutely have to drive like a maniac all of the time?' She breathed as they slowed down outside of a nice looking restaurant.

'Yep. Driving carefully is for women and puffs. And I'm certainly not either.' He stated as he slammed his car door shut once they were out of the car.

'This looks nice.' Alex said as they sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

Gene glanced around, 'Yeah, now look at the menu, and no prissy food, starter, main course, pudding.' He said firmly, looking at her.

_I want this night to last..._

'No argument here, I'm starving...' She muttered as she picked up the menu and scanned it while Gene ordered a bottle of wine.

'Are you ready to order?' A young blonde woman wearing a tad too much makeup came to the table with a notepad.

_Oh great. We have to get the waitress that Gene can ogle and totally forget about me...wait? Do I detect jealousy? I must be going mad, bullet going to my head..._ But a voice in the back of her mind said..._but you agreed to come to dinner with him..._

But Gene didn't look up; he quickly ordered his food after Alex and returned his gaze to her.

_Umm, what do we talk about? God she looks nice...shut up Gene! Bloody hell, think of something to say! Think!_

'Bolls?'

'Yes?' Alex looked up from her drink to see him staring at her intently,

'Umm, just wondering...where is your daughter?'

_Stupid move Gene! Ask her about the one thing she's incredibly touchy about! You absolute idiot!_

_Oh bugger. He had to ask that didn't he? Umm, lie? Well, I can half lie._

'She's...she's at home...her godfather is looking after her...but I can't go home...until...what's keeping me here has gone...' She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Gene frowned and leant closer, 'And what is keeping you here Bolls?' He said quietly,

'I don't know, something...It's to do with operation Rose, I have to beat it, I have to figure it out. I can't let them get away with it Gene. I can't.'

'Too right we can't.' Gene said as he took a sip of wine,

Alex smiled, 'I always knew you wouldn't turn rotten Gene, I knew it. Even when you joined them, I knew you wouldn't do it, that you must have a reason.'

Gene frowned, then smiled, 'What? You thingy maboby analysing me now too?' He asked,

'Psychologically analysing you?'

'Yep. That weird stuff you do, you doing it on me?'

'No. I just know you won't go bad on me.'

_What's she talking about?_

But Alex continued, 'Like I said earlier, underneath you are a kind, honest and good man Gene Hunt.'

_Oh, she's still going on about that..._

'And as I said, keep your voice down, someone might hear.' He said smiling at her,

Alex laughed, 'What would you do then? Stamp on my pretty little head?' She said,

'That too...' He murmured.

Alex laughed again, 'Right, got it. Don't hand out girly compliments.'

Gene smiled, 'Too right, ah. Food.' He stated as a plate of food arrived in front of both of them.

'Ooh, that looks nice.' Alex said, before tucking in.

Two hours later...

'Here you are Bolls.' Gene said once they'd reached the door of her flat,

Alex looked at him, 'Do you want to come in?' She asked, her words a little slurred as she asked him, but not as much as when she was really drunk.

'Nah, better get home.'

_What the hell Gene? Of course you want to go in and...Oh, you bugger..._

Alex raised an eyebrow, 'You sure? I've got whisky...'

'Fine. Just the one.' Gene said,

Alex smiled, 'Thought so.'

'Here.' She said as she sat the drink down on the coffee table and sat down next to him on the couch.

'Tar.' He said as he picked it up and downed the measure in one gulp.

'I had a nice time tonight Gene, thank you.' Alex said, taking a smaller sip of her own drink before setting it back down again.

_She enjoyed it? _

'Good. Like to think of myself as alright company Bolls. Kind, honest, good. All that crap you were spouting off.' He pretended to tick them off his fingers.

Alex laughed quietly before finishing her drink, 'It's true though Gene, you're always here. My constant.' She said, looking at him.

_Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her. She won't like it and you'll ruin everything..._

Gene just smiled, but in the end he didn't have to worry because Alex leant forward and quickly kissed him on the lips and drew back, but only a little way.

_Did she just kiss me? She just kissed me. Bugger._

Gene leant forward and closed the small gap, kissing her a little harder before pulling back.

'I better go Bolls.' He said as he stood up.

Alex looked up at him before getting up too, she had to admit, she was a tad disappointed, she'd hoped he might stay...

'Ok then, well thanks...'

'Yeah.' He said as he walked out the door, then turned around again, 'Oh and Bolls?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't tell anyone.' And with that he gave her a quick wink before disappearing down the stairs.

Alex smiled and shut the door, sighing.

'Wow, Molls. I believe I just kissed Gene Hunt.' She whispered before falling asleep on the sofa.

**There we go! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you for reading and again...REVIEW! Tee hee, =D. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! As usual, a massive thank you to all you amazing people who have reviewed! Thanks so much! To all you who haven't...(ahem) REVIEW! Please? Tee hee. Another note – I will be doing episode 8 but...not on this story, I have an idea for a multi-chapter story for that one...that you will have to read once I've written it! It will be put up once this story is finished! Thanks again! Anyway, here's my re-write of episode 6! Hope you like it! Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...or all this would be happening and I wouldn't have to write it...yay for Galex! Tee hee. =D**

**Chapter 6 – Episode 6**

_He didn't read it? Stange, but oddly comforting, it could have been awkward..._

_Yes Bolls, I am curious about what you wrote, but you asked me not to read it so I respected that. I should stop that, respecting your wishes...I might look like I fancy you...but you do! Do I?_

'You'll miss me really.' Alex said with a smile

_Yes I'll bloody miss you, I'll miss you like a plant misses water and a cat misses its mouse..._

'Yes Bolls, I'll miss you.' Gene said, putting down the bottle of champagne and watching as Alex poured herself some.

'Cheers.' They both said as their glasses clinked together.

'Guv? We're off to that new pub down the road, you coming?' Ray asked Gene,

'Ermm, no. I'll keep Bolly Knickers here company.'

Ray looked at him funny, 'Ok Guv, see you tomorrow then.' He said before following Chris and Shaz out of the door.

_I swear he bloody fancies her...keep her company?...Nah! The Guv and DI Drake? If that's true then I'm a puff. _

Alex looked at Gene intently,

'What?' Gene asked when he noticed that she was staring,

Alex sighed and took an envelope out of her jacket, 'I've decided I want you to read it.' She said as she handed it over,

Gene raised an eyebrow, 'Why?'

'Umm, I just do, life's too short, just read it, I don't know how long I've got left.'

_She's away with the blooming fairies again, why does she want me to read it? I'm curious though..._

Gene shrugged, 'Fine.'

Alex watched silently as Gene opened it and began reading.

_Dear Gene,_

_If you are reading this then either I've gone back, you've read it before I asked or I've lost my mind and asked you to read it. I hope it isn't the latter, if it is, am I really drunk? Anyway, if it's the first I want to tell you not to worry._

_Me going back is a good thing, I've wanted it ever since I arrived, I have to go back, Molly needs me. I am happy. I also need to say how thankful I am towards you. I am not going to Psycho analyse you like I did the others; you'll be glad to hear. But I am so thankful Gene._

_When I arrived here I felt so lost, convinced I was stuck in an imaginary world inside my head. But then things emerged that told me it was real. I can't tell you all of them, but I'll tell you one. You, taking the hand of Alex Price as she watched her parents die. That amazing act of kindness and empathy coming from you told me it must be real. Ever since I've come here, you've been my constant. Always there, never changing, just you. Gene Hunt. So I'm telling you how grateful I am to you for sticking by me, even though you still think I'm a pain in the proverbial backside psychotic woman detective who is right too many times for her own good._

At this point Gene let out a small laugh, and then continued to read.

_Ummm, I don't know why I'm going to tell you this now but I feel like I want to, or need to, I'm not sure which. There's something very amazing about you Gene Hunt, don't think I'm going girly on you though, this is hard to put. But you are, the way you can beat the absolute crap out of people everyday yet still be, underneath, a good, kind and honest man. So I again, thank you for that. _

_That's about all I have to say except for this, thank you again Gene, for being my constant and that I had the best of times. Thank you, but Molly needs me and I have to go, I'm happy, trust me. You always eventually do._

_Thank you Gene,_

_Your Bolly._

Gene looked up at her and Alex had to look twice. But sure enough, there was a small tear, just dropping from the corner of his left eye.

Alex let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when he opened his mouth to speak.

'Bolls.' He said gruffly, averting his gaze in the hope he wouldn't see the small token of emotion near his eye.

After what seemed an age but was probably merely seconds Alex looked up.

'Umm...so, there we go. Done.' She said, taking a gulp of champagne for reassurance.

'Yes...umm...Bolly, I appreciate it, thanks. For what you said. Didn't understand some of it but...thanks.'

'No problem, it's just...err...how I feel...' But she trailed off as she looked up and realised that Gene had leant forward and was now very close to her.

He raised a hand to hold her face, she opened her mouth to speak but Gene cut her off.

'If you don't know when you're going then I think I should be allowed this now Bolls.' He whispered before closing the gap and kissing her.

After what seemed like blissful hours for Alex but was probably only minutes Gene pulled back.

'Ummmm...' Alex whispered, staring into his eyes.

But as quickly as it had happened Gene stood up, 'Right Bolls, see you tomorrow, don't stay up too late.'

Alex stared after him in amazement as he disappeared out of the door but he then appeared again and walked over to her, bending down to whisper in her ear.

'Oh and Bolls, please go to bed alone.'

Alex smiled as he then disappeared again and she raised her hand subconsciously to her lips.

'Well, who would have thought it? Gene Hunt doesn't an half know how to bloody kiss a woman.' She muttered before picking up her jacket and going to bed. Alone. Just as he had asked because she knew, she'd always do what he asked. As Ray said, she'd jump off Tower Bridge for him.

**There we go! Hope you like it! Please review! Next one will be the last! Then I will be doing Episode 8 as a multi-chapter fic! Please review! Love y'all! X =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I feel a little sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story, I will be doing episode eight but as I said last chapter, as a multi-chapter story. But I hope you like this chapter and the new story when I put it up, which will be quite soon! Again, a massive thank you to everyone who has given me all the lovely reviews! They've been so encouraging! Thanks again! Here we go, happy reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, I'm just playing around to satisfy my imagination, tee hee. =D**

**Chapter 7 – Episode 7**

Alex nodded at Gene's statement of the day's event as they clinked their glasses together.

'Yes Gene, it is.' She sighed as she sank into her sofa, motioning to Gene that he could join her.

'I don't know what to think anymore Bolls, I thought I knew everything and then Mac came and crapped my whole life up.'

Alex looked at him sympathetically, 'Not your whole life Gene, we'll get through this...then I can go home.' She muttered afterwards.

_Not more home stuff, all she ever thinks about, we're here trying to sort out corruption in the met and she's still on about home...I wish she wasn't sat so close...why did I come up here anyway, loneliness getting the better of me..._

'We might do Bolls, doesn't take away the fact that I wasted practically my whole life Bolly.' He sighed, leaning back into the sofa.

'How have you wasted your life, look at you, good career, DCI, terror of the Fenchurch east...' Alex said as she tried to comfort him, something weird for her, he was usually the one listening to her mumble about home and Molly.

'Nah Bolls. Don't you see? I worked for that, the whole time I wanted to clean up this city, and now I find out that half the filth are from the inside...I don't know what to do anymore Bolls, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here anymore, I'm in my forties, I have no wife, no kids, no loving home and a job that turned out empty Bolls.' He said all in one go, letting himself pour out his feelings to her.

_Why the hell am I telling her all this? Its madness, me telling her all this..._

Alex looked at him, placing a hand on his arm. 'Gene, it wasn't all for nothing, you're still a great copper and however much you act differently, a good man.' She said, looking at him,

_Oh God, I wish she wouldn't do that..._

'Maybe Bolls, maybe. All I know now is that I want to drink myself half to death and...' He trailed of abruptly, realising with shock what he was about to say.

_And kiss you like I've wanted to since you came here..._

Alex frowned at him, 'And do what?'

'Nothing, just get drunk Bolls. Alcohol, miracle cure.'

'You know it isn't Gene, it just makes you feel even more crap when you wake up in the morning.'

'I feel crap anyway when I wake up, alone and drunk. I'm used to it Bolls.' He said, his words slurring slightly as he took another gulp of his drink.

Alex just looked at him with wide eyes.

_I can't believe I feel sorry for Gene Hunt. Especially when he's sat there, drink in hand and that bloody attractive pout on his face, oh bloody hell._

'Don't feel sorry for me Bolls, I don't want pity, I want to be drunk.'

'You are drunk Gene.' She whispered

'Yeah, you know what? I am. So I'm gonna do this, because in light of recent crap events, I need cheering up.' He said gruffly

'What...?' But she was cut off when Gene leant forward and kissed her hard.

'There. That's better, thanks Bolls.' He huffed after pulling back,

'Umm...errr...' She mumbled, still staring at him

'I better go, to wake up alone...and drunk. Very drunk.' He muttered as he got up and swept out of the apartment before Alex could protest.

'Bloody hell, he can't have been that drunk, he only had half the bottle...' She said to herself before falling asleep on the sofa, her dreams a mix of Molly, Martin Summers and Gene Hunt.

**There we go! As I said, that's the last one, I will be doing episode 8, but as a multi-chapter story! I hope you will like it and I hope you liked this! Please review! Please! Tee hee! Thanks for reading! Bye! X =D**

**P.S – The episode 8 thing is a story now – I've just added this as a note to say it's there. I forgot to say, anyway, it's called The Blurring Lines of Time and is now on its 16****th**** chapter, I know this note is a bit late, but better than never! Thanks again! X =D**


End file.
